The Molecular Pharmacology Training Program fulfills a critical need in pre-doctoral training at NYU School of Medicine, as it is the sole program devoted to the Pharmacological Sciences, therapeutics and drug design. The Molecular Pharmacology Training Program is broad-based but unified by the single major objective of this program: to produce trainees who are skilled, rigorous and imaginative scientists in the area of pharmacological sciences with an in depth focus on therapeutics. The overall long-term objective of the training program is to train subsequent generations of researchers in the study of pharmacological sciences and to apply these principles to understanding and treating malignancies and neurodegenerative disease. The training program is comprised of 38 faculty who are highly productive scientists with extensive mentoring experience. The faculty trainers all share a common interest in understanding basic pharmacological mechanisms as their contribution to chronic and life-threatening human disease. Broad training in the molecular pharmacology, strategies for drug intervention and drug delivery, mechanisms of drug resistance, processes that determine cellular responses to therapeutic agents and translational research is provided to all trainees in a highly interactive scientific environment. The mission of this training program will be achieved in a rigorous and intellectually demanding research environment spanning basic science and clinical departments that encourages diversity. Trainees will acquire the ability to critically evaluate the literature and scientific data and wil develop written and presentation skills. Training of students includes an individual development plan, and rigorous course work in principles of pharmacology, receptor pharmacology, drug design, protein modifications, quantitative skills, and translational research. The training program has established a successful system for evaluating, mentoring, and soliciting trainee feedback. Furthermore, all trainees participate in a weekly program-wide work-in-progress seminar series, an annual retreat, lectures focusing on ethical conduct in science, and career development. Our tradition of strong programmatic leadership and guidance, a well- crafted training program with proven results spanning more than 16 years, experienced and committed faculty trainers, productive and diverse trainees, in an outstanding scientific environment with key expertise in signal transduction, pharmacology, bioinformatics, structural biology, neurobiology will enable our continued success going forward. The Molecular Pharmacology Training Program request funds to continue supporting 4 pre- doctoral trainees. These trainees represent the next generation of scientists who will contribute to the development of novel pharmacological therapies to treat diseases. Significantly, trainees educated in Pharmacological Sciences continue to be of great importance to protect our nation and society at large against ageing-related diseases like cancer, diabetes and neurodegeneration.